regularshowfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
The Empty Park
The Empty Park is episode of The Extordonary Regular Show. Plot When all the park workers are bored of the park, they all quit and join other jobs to lead better lives, mostly on some jobs on Kepler-186f. Transcript *(The episode starts at the Park) *'Stewie': Brian, Benson is so stupid he could give a fly. *'Brian': I Agree. *'Benson': What the hell did you say about me!? *'Nate': All the jobs at the park are the same. It's boring. Besides, what does this heart of the park do anyway? Nothing. *'Nicole': Benson, when would you admit that your stupid and fat? *'Benson': Your baby is stupid and fat! *'Nicole': WHAT!? (Scratches Benson) Why don't just get the hell out of the park and don't come back then!? *'Stewie':Yeah, Benson you stupid oyx. *'All': WE QUIT! *(With Nate, Bart, and Classic Sonic) *'Nate': I think we should make a video game first and then direct a movie. *(Anthony appeared) *'Anthony': Don't worry Benson, at least you and I are together since my underground base is under the Park's surface. Nope. I moved my base. *'Nate': In case you didn't know, by the way, we took our weapons with us. *(The former workers left except for Benson and Maellard) *'Maellard': Look in the bright side, at least you and I are still here, Benson. *(With Mordecai) *'Mordecai': What should we do. *'Red (Tallest)': We can just have a space exploration to see if any planet has snacks. *'Paz': Great idea. Lets go for space exploration at the Almighty massive. *(During on space the massive along with the Irken fleet are flying away from earth) *'Studder': Hey I can see Earth from here. *'Black': Thats because we didn't leave the whole solar system yet. *'Paz': By the way, i heard rhat some people discovered a new planet, they called it Kepler-186f *'Green': Wow that was so cool, it could be about 500 lightyears away. *(With Nate, Bart, and Classic Sonic) *'Nate': How's the game coming along guys? *'Red': What game? *'Red (Tallest)': Yeah, what game? *'Nate': We're making a video game. *'Rayman': We were just learning about Kepler-186f. *'Gonzo': Besides, its time to activate Hyper-Warp mode. *(The gang get excited, the Almighty Massive goes on Hyper-Warp mode as it speeds) *'Romeo': Now thats cool bro. *'Zim': I never think there might be Hyper-Warp there. *(The Almighty Massive stopped using Hyper-Warp and approached to Kepler-186f) *'Zim's Computer': We have approached to Planet Kepler-186f. *'Gumball': Wow, this world reminded me of Earth, butnits so bigger than ever. *(At the park) *'Benson': I should try and get more workers. *'Maellard': Actually Benson, isn't it the best to not be the angry boss before you do that? *'Benson': Yes, but yelling is the only way In can get them to listen. *'Maellard': But you was suppose to remind them kindly, but because of your yelling makes the workers have complains and for that, I have no choice but to fire you until you admit your the stupid boss and fat, epecially kindley getting workers to work. *'Benson': Damn you! I'm not doing any of those. *'Maellard': Well f**k you too, and get the heck out of here, you stupid living machine! (Slams the door) *'Benson': Well fine then. *(Squidward appeared) *'Squidward': Don't worry Benson, I actually trust in you. *'Benson': Hey Squidward, how did you getmto the park so fast? *'Squidward': Well turns out, clarinets are even not from space so I added a replaciment robotic clone of myself. But I got a perfect neq job for you Benson. *(At Clarinet land) *'Squidward': Behold Benson, your newest favortie finest hour, Clarinet land. *(Benson sees a world of clarinets, blowing to a beautfiful sound) *'Benson': After this, I need to get my workers back. *'Squidward': Unfortunately Benson, they are finding a new job on a far away planet 500 lightyears away called Kepler-186f. *'Benson': WHAT!? *'Squidward': Calm down Benson, i am sure they would not disturb you anymore. So its now you and me. *'Benson': You know Squidward, I guess your truley not the worst guy ever. *(Scene switches on the surface of Kepler-186f where the Almighty Massive is releasing the gang) *'Zim': Your right Gumball, it does remind of Earth. *'Gumball': I know, this planet looks so beautiful. *'Nate': So where can we work. *'Skoodge': Computer, send us a location where to find a job on Kepler-186f. *'Zim's computer': Affirmative. (Shows the holographic model of Kepler-186f as to find locations for a job) *'Zim': Now we should be able to find a job on Kepler-186f. *'Mr. Krabs': Too bad Mr. Squidward didn't show up, but how about we make the Superior Krusty Krab where everyone on this planet gets a krabby patty, only by 5 dollars. *(Back at Clarinet land) *'Squidward': So Benson, how do you like working at Clarinet land so far? *'Benson': Its pretty good so far *(Back at Kepler-186f) *'Red (Tallest)': As now on, Kepler-186f shall be the property of the I.E. (Puts an Irken symbol flag pole on the ground) *'Purple (Tallest)': That way this plamet would be the planet of congress. *'All': Of course! *'Mordecai': Hey guys, maybe with this planet as our proberty wouldn't be a bad idea after all. *'Zim': Here is the base we can make out of I.E technology. Category:Episodes Category:Crossovers Category:Episodes from The Extordonary Regular Show